Forgiveness
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: Post-ep for Doppleganger: The members of SF House recover after Princess Senephra is successfully carried to the afterlife.


Author's Note: This was a little fic I wrote after seeing the first season episode _Doppleganger_, and can be considered part of my _Child of Sorrow, Child of Delight _series (also called _The Dream Walker_ series by some). I wrote these stories when I was twenty-six. I'm forty-two now, so this is **not **an example of my best writing. I've made some improvements (minor tweaks), but the bulk of this is the same.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, although I do own the idea of Philip as Derek's godson, and I'm not making money from it. If I were, I wouldn't currently be unemployed (although hopefully, that last fact will change soon).

Angel Island

San Francisco, CA

1996

Things spun quickly out of control, for what originally seemed like a straightforward task. She forgot that most important lesson of all: in the Legacy, things were rarely as straightforward as they initially seemed. And Derek did warn them that a lot of legends surrounded the tomb of the child. In the library of the House where she found Philip lying unconscious, Alex Moreau could feel her heart rate slowly returning to normal, as she tried to calm Philip. He repeated, less insistently, "Please, Alex...you have t' help me. We have t' find m' translation." The researcher nodded. She understood that … she did. She understood that Kat was in terrible danger, but first, she had to get Philip upright. One step at a time. She pulled a chair over from the table and Philip clung to it.

"All right ... I'll go up to where you were working and see if I can find it. But you stay right here, and you don't move, understand? Let me do the work," Alex replied. She gently squeezed Philip's shoulder when he dipped his head, ever so slightly, and lightly raced up the stairs to the table where Philip was working a short time earlier. It took her only five seconds to ascertain that the translation was, indeed, gone. She retreated back down the stairs and as soon as she reached the first floor of the library, Philip tried to get to his feet using the chair. However, he turned an alarming shade of green, his legs giving way, and Alex grabbed him around the waist.

"Philip! I told you I'd do the work!" Alex scolded. But her heart wasn't in it, especially not after she felt the way he trembled against her. She added gently, "I'll help you, Philip, but you have to take it easy. Okay? So just lean on me and we'll tell Derek, all right? We'll save Kat, I promise, but we have to save you, too." Her friend's head bobbed ever so slightly, which obviously didn't help his aching head or dizziness. Still, he was trying and she had to give him credit for that. Alex glanced at the library stairs and she could imagine all too well what happened. She took a deep breath, and then removed her left arm from his waist. Alex whispered, "So far, so good?"

"Yes," Philip answered very softly. Alex could feel his legs trembling, however, and she stabilized them both by taking his left hand. He clung to her hand, reminding Alex of a frightened child. It hit her, then, what happened. A frightened child who was murdered over three thousand years earlier by a priest in her sleep came face to face with a priest of the modern day. No matter that he was eons away from that long-ago monster in faith and in soul. He was still a priest. _Oh dear God_, Alex thought, _it all makes sense now_! And despite her terror when she entered the library to find Philip unconscious, despite her fear for Philip and Kat, Alex nonetheless felt pity for that lost child.

But it would be Derek's task to send that child home … it was Alex's task, her pleasure, to care for her friend. And so, she reassured the injured man, "Then we'll go to the control room to warn Derek, to tell him that Kat's in danger. Nick and Rachel are there, too." Again, Philip gave an unsteady bob of his head, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes once more. Alex glanced at him worriedly. He seemed to be having a hard time focusing his eyes. _I'll ask Rachel to take a look at him_, she resolved, _once Kat is safe_.

One step after another, they drew closer to the control room. It was but a few paces from the table in the library where they met each morning, but tonight, the short journey seemed to take forever. At last, however, Alex reached the retinal scan which would give her access to the control room. She could feel Philip trembling, and she murmured as they passed through the hologram, "Only a little further, Philip, not far now. Just stay with me...we're almost there."

Everything happened quickly after that ... once Philip mentioned 'Anubis,' Derek must have realized what the princess wanted with the translation. However, Alex paid little attention to the others ... her concern was all for Philip, who collapsed against the paneling as soon as his message was delivered. As Derek, Rachel, and Nick raced to the vault, Alex helped Philip up the remaining steps and into the chair. He collapsed once more, burying his face in his hands. Alex knelt at his side, gently massaging the back of his neck, and murmured, "How do you feel? You'll let me know if you'll be sick, won't you?" Philip barely raised his head, but managed a weak smile. Alex added, trying to make that smile broaden, "Well, I'm glad to hear that!" Philip offered another _very _weak smile, and then buried his face in his hands again. Alex started to speak, but thought better of it. Instead, she continued to massage the back of his neck, saying, "We'll wait here until the others get back. I know you want to make sure Kat's all right."

"Thanks. I couldn't break free ... I couldn't even tell her t' run," Philip said. Alex gently hushed him, enfolding his trembling body in her arms. She whispered over and over that it wasn't his fault, hoping that he believed her. But this was Philip, with his over-developed sense of guilt, so she wouldn't lay odds.

PTLPTLPTLPTL

Alex was quite correct. In the end, it fell to Derek to complete the process and allow the lost princess to return to the arms of her family in eternity. In the vault, Derek, Nick, Rachel and Kat watched in silence as the little Egyptian princess Senephra was guided to the Afterworld by Anubis. All were silent for several moments, Nick hovering protectively beside Rachel and Kat, but at last, Derek said, recalling his last sight of his godson, "We should make sure Philip is all right. Rachel, would you mind taking a look at him?"

Kat froze at the mention of the priest's name. She cried out, "Philip! Cally hurt him!" Rachel tried to calm her obviously-frightened daughter, but Kat repeated, "Cally hurt Philip! She hated him because he's a priest, and she made him fall down the stairs. I told her that I would help her, so she wouldn't hurt him anymore!"

Derek went to the child and knelt before her, his hands on her shoulders, saying very gently, "We know, Kat. Alex found him and helped him to tell us that you needed us. We'll go back and make sure he's all right. Rachel, can you ...?" Rachel nodded. That was the least she could do. The young priest should have been in bed, but he chose to warn them about the danger to Kat instead.

"You bet I will. C'mon, Kat, we'll go see how he's feeling," Rachel answered. Reassured that Philip was alive and more or less intact, Kat began calming down. _Poor kid_, Rachel thought, _she adores Philip...she must have been terrified when he fell down the stairs. _

They reached the control room moments later. Philip was sitting at the computer, his face in his hands, with Alex at his side. Her arms were around the back of his shoulders, one hand gently massaging his neck. She looked up warily at their footsteps, ready to protect him if necessary. She looked relieved when she saw them and asked, "It's over?"

Rachel said, "Yes. Philip, how do you feel?" The young man raised his head and managed a wan smile. He was still very pale, but some of his color had returned. Rachel went on, trying to sound cheerful, "Well, let's get him to his room and I'll have a look."

"Not necessary, Rachel, I'm fine now," Philip said as he tried to get up. That proved to be a mistake, as he turned white and started to collapse again. Alex reacted immediately by wrapping her arms around his waist. Philip grasped her forearms, clinging to her. Nick bolted up the dais and together, he and Alex eased Philip back into the chair.

"Slow down," Nick said, his green eyes filling with concern, "the danger to Kat is past, Philip, so let us look after you. Now, take it easy or I'll carry you myself!" He rested his hand lightly on the other young man's shoulder. A weak smile lit the priest's face.

"You throw me over your shoulder, Nick," Philip replied, "and I'll be sick all over you." Nick laughed aloud and very gently helped Philip to his feet, draping one of the priest's arms over his shoulders. Alex stood by, anxiously watching in silence, while Derek went to Philip's other side. Philip protested weakly, "That's not necessary. I got t' th' control room from the library wi' Alex's help."

Rachel rolled her eyes. She saw how Philip could barely walk, and was on the point of saying so ... but Derek said, "This isn't up for debate, Philip. Ready, Nick?" The former SEAL nodded and together, they helped Philip from the room, with Rachel, Alex, and Kat following. Once they reached Philip's room, the young man collapsed onto his bed. He closed his eyes and Derek said urgently, "Philip..."

"I'm here, Derek," Philip answered softly. Derek took his hand and Philip continued, "Katherine, please don't be afraid. I'll be all right." He opened his eyes to look at the child, who drew closer to his bed. He added, "Come around t' the other side." She did as he asked, and he touched her cheek with his free hand, murmuring, "It's all right, Katherine ... it's not your fault."

Kat was close to tears as she said, "I was so scared when you fell, Philip. I wanted to stop her, but I didn't know how." She stopped, shaking from head to toe. Philip's hand dropped from her face to her shoulder, and he pulled her closer. Kat sat down on the bed beside him, and snuggled as close to him as she possibly could. Philip put his arm around her shoulders, as Kat whispered, "I'm sorry, Philip, I'm so sorry Cally pushed you down the stairs and hurt you."

"You're forgiven ... even though it's not your fault. Don't you know how much I love you, Katherine?" Philip asked very softly. Kat raised her tear-stained face to look at him, and Philip continued, "If I had a little sister, I couldn't love her more than I love you."

Kat kissed his cheek and said, "I love you, too, Philip." She gently stroked his dark brown hair, which drew a weak smile from the young priest. Rachel smiled softly. She glanced at Derek, and her smile faded as she saw his shaken expression. He was, she guessed, just now realizing that Philip could have died in the fall.

Rachel said, "Kat, honey, why don't you let Alex take you to your room? I need to check Philip over and make sure he didn't hurt himself really badly. Derek, I think we should get Philip to the hospital ... if he has some bruising or swelling on his brain, it will show up on a CAT scan." However, Philip was already shaking his head, wincing.

"No," he said weakly, but adamantly. His vehemence startled Rachel, and she glanced at Derek. The young priest continued more calmly, "Not the hospital. I'll be all right, just some bumps and bruises. Derek, tell her." The psychic hesitated, and Philip repeated, a note of desperation entering his voice, "Please, Rachel ... I just need t' rest a while, that's all. I promise t' stay in bed for however long you deem necessary and behave myself. But no hospitals."

"All right," Rachel answered, now concerned with keeping the young man calm, "all right, no hospitals ... for now. But if your condition deteriorates, then what I say goes. Derek, promise me that if he gets worse over the next few days that you'll fly him to the hospital immediately." The psychic nodded without speaking, his eyes filled with concern, and Rachel began her examination. Most of Philip's injuries _were_ bumps and bruises. It was his head injury which caused Rachel the most concern. She saw earlier that he could barely walk into the control room, even with Alex's help. And, Alex told her on the way upstairs that he could barely focus his eyes. _I wish he would back down on this thing about hospitals_, Rachel thought_, but I don't believe that will happen ... he's too much like Derek to do that. _

At last, she said, "I want you to stay in bed for a week, Philip. Get plenty of rest, and do as you're told. I'll leave instructions with Derek before I leave tomorrow morning. If you have any nausea or start getting dizzy again, I want you to call a doctor immediately. None of this macho 'I can handle it' thing. You're smarter than that. All right?" Philip nodded, wincing, and Rachel kissed his cheek gently. She said softly, "That's for helping us to save Kat. You risked your own welfare to warn us."

"How could I not?" Philip answered weakly. After a moment, he added, "Derek, could you please stop lookin' at me like that? I'll survive this." Derek responded by placing Philip's hand on the bed and touching the young priest's hair instead. It was a paternal gesture ... Rachel had seen her husband touch their son's hair in a similar way many times. Still, it reminded her of just how much Derek loved this young man. Philip closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them once more as Alex returned to the room. He smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Alex. I couldn't have made it without you."

The young woman joined Derek and Rachel at Philip's side and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. She replied, "You're welcome. Just be careful around those stairs in the future, okay?" Philip nodded, wincing, and Alex stroked his hair back from his eyes, adding, "Enough talking ... rest."

"I've received m' orders from th' boss lady ... I should probably obey. You're going t' stay here just t' make sure I do rest, aren't you, Alex?" Philip asked with a smile as he closed his eyes again. The young woman squeezed his shoulder and Philip murmured, "Thought so. Rachel, tell Katherine it's not her fault. I don't think she believes me." His voice trailed off with a sigh as he drifted into oblivion. Alex sat down in a chair beside his bed.

"I'll stay with him, Derek," she promised. The precept nodded and once more touched Philip's hair tenderly. Alex hesitated, and then said, "Look, Rachel and I can check on Kat. Nick, you should probably secure the vault." Rachel began to protest, but then thought better of it. She nodded, following Alex and Nick from the room.

Alone with the sleeping priest, Derek sat down in the chair which Alex had just vacated. He whispered, "You could have been killed today, Philip. I've fought so hard to keep from losing you again, and a vengeful spirit nearly took you permanently." Derek shook his head, a lump forming in his throat, and continued, "I didn't have time to think, you know. Once I realized what Senephra wanted with that translation, I knew there was no time to lose. Alex would look after you, while Nick, Rachel and I rescued Kat. I didn't even allow myself to worry about you ... not until Kat was safe and we had you safely in your own bed, in your own room. And then I ..." He couldn't go on.

After a moment, Derek whispered, "You are like my own son, Philip Callaghan. You mean more to me than you will ever know. I love you, Philip. And nothing will ever change that. Do you understand me? Nothing." Derek fell silent, still stroking Philip's hair, and then he rose to his feet. He gently squeezed the young priest's hand and murmured, "Sleep well, my son. This world still has need of your light and your faith." And then he left the room.

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. Kat was out of her bed as soon as the sun rose, and she ran to Philip's room, still dressed in her nightgown. She discovered Alex sleeping in a chair beside Philip's bed and thought her friend looked terribly uncomfortable. However, Alex awoke as Kat approached Philip's bed and said with a sleepy smile, "G'morning, Katherine. Come to check on Philip?" Kat nodded and Alex continued, smiling at her, "Well, just don't wake him, all right, honey? He really needs to rest. You can give him a kiss if you like."

Kat stood on her tiptoes and did just that, gently kissing his forehead. She would have liked to kiss the back of his head, since that was where he was hurt, but that would have woken him up. The child said, "You'll take care of him, Alex? Mom and I are going home today, and I wanted to make sure someone would take care of Philip."

"I'll take very good care of him, sweetheart," Alex promised, "You need to get dressed, and if you see Derek, tell him that Philip is all right. He even mumbled in his sleep a little last night. Bet you didn't know that Philip talks in his sleep, didja?" Kat shook her head in disbelief.

"You're being silly, Alex! But if I see Derek, I'll tell him. He really loves Philip a lot, doesn't he?" Kat asked and Alex nodded, growing serious once more. The little girl kissed Philip's cheek, then scurried to Alex's side, giving her other friend a hug. With that accomplished, Kat ran from the room. It was time for her and Mom to go home.

PTLPTLPTLPTL

Princess Senephra hadn't left her mother's arms since the reunion with her parents. She snuggled closer to the queen, who kept whispering, "Oh my little one ... my sweet, sweet baby." A kiss was pressed against Senephra's black hair, and after several moments, the queen pulled back to say solemnly, "There is one thing you must do, precious child, one last thing. You apologized to little Katherine, even if you didn't say the words. Now you must apologize to her friend Philip." Senephra made a face.

"Must I apologize to him, Mother? He's a _priest_!" the little princess replied, disgust obvious in her voice. The queen stared at Senephra sternly, and then waved her hand. Senephra's eyes widened as she watched the images below them. Images of a gentle priest as he cared for Kat and other little ones. She saw him tumbling down the stairs, and landing with a thud on the floor. Then she saw him heading to warn the other adults of the danger to Kat ... weak, barely able to stand, but determined to protect Kat, no matter the cost.

"You see, little one ... Katherine was right to love and trust that boy. He has a good heart and a gentle soul. He is not the monster who kept you from us for so long," the queen said gently. Senephra lowered her eyes, remembering Kat's terror for her friend Philip. _Cally, I promise I'll help ... please, just don't hurt him, please_! the other little girl had sobbed.

"Mother, will his God allow me to apologize to him?" Senephra asked in a small voice. She didn't like to apologize, not even when she did something wrong. The queen nodded, and Senephra swallowed hard. She continued after a moment, "Mother, what if he doesn't forgive me? I almost killed him ... I would have killed him, if Kat hadn't stopped me." The queen just smiled sadly and Senephra sighed. She had to apologize to Kat's friend, if only in his dreams.

PTLPTLPTLPTLPTL

Philip was drifting in a warm place. He wasn't aware of much, just of warmth and peace and an utter lack of pain. The silence was broken when he heard someone softly calling his name. Philip blinked and turned to face his companion. At first, he thought that Katherine joined him, since the other person was very small, no more than seven or eight years old. Then he saw that the child's hair was raven, rather than chestnut, like Kat's. And then Philip saw the little one's face ... his heart nearly stopped. It was the child from the library, the little girl whom Katherine called 'Cally.'

The little girl who screamed that she hated priests just before knocking him down the stairs looked different. She was dressed in full Egyptian regalia, complete with the head-dress, rather than a nightgown. Philip pulled back instinctively, looking around for Katherine. _I have to protect her_, he thought, _I won't fail her this time_!

However, the little girl put her hand out and said, "Please don't be afraid...I won't hurt you. I came to apologize for hurting you. I didn't know that you were nice. I should have listened to Kat." For the first time, Philip realized what else was different about the child...her eyes were that of a little girl. Not an angry little princess, but of a small girl who was free to be a child once more. Philip forgot about the painful tumble down the stairs, about the terror for Katherine, and thought instead of a little girl who was torn from her family first by her death, then by the hatred of a long-ago priest. The young priest sat down and said, "Come here, little one." The little girl hesitated only briefly, and then scrambled onto his lap. Without even thinking about it, Philip wrapped his arms around the child. He continued, "Would you like to tell me about when you finally went home to your mother and father?"

Before Senephra began, she said hesitantly, "I'm sorry for hurting you. Can you really forgive me?" Philip nodded, smiling, and Senephra threw her arms around him. With forgiveness requested and granted, she began telling him all about her reunion with her parents and sisters.

The End


End file.
